I Wonder
by Austin B
Summary: Bones gets a welcome Christmas Eve distraction. Hodgins is the first to notice something different about the partners. [BB] 2 chap.
1. I Wonder

**I Wonder**

Bones gets a welcome Christmas Eve distraction.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Seeley Booth, or any other Bones related things.

* * *

Temperance Brennan sat at her computer, clicking away at the keyboard, oblivious to the time and the FBI Agent at her door.

"Bones, what the hell are you still doing here?"

She looked up at him, unsurprised. His voice no longer startled her out of solitude. It was a welcome transition into the world of the living again.

"Booth, December 24th is just another day of the year. The dead still deserve justice."

"Well, I know that, but it has to stop somewhere. You can't let the dead suck up all of YOUR life. It's past 8 o'clock, you should get out of here."

"So should you." She said dismissively, looking back to her computer. She heard Booth scoff.

"Come on Bones, where's your jolly attitude, it's Christmas Eve."

She opened her mouth to object, but he interrupted, "And I KNOW, you don't celebrate Christmas, but doesn't the season just get to you sometimes. Y'know, with all the lights and the warmth and the love in the air."

She looked up at him at the last part with a cocked eyebrow and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just do me a favor and give yourself a break, just this once." He pleaded, hands leaning onto her desk. The scent of his cologne hit her suddenly, and she swallowed hard, fighting not to let her eyes drift up to his handsome face.

She sighed, saved her document and turned off her computer. "Fine." She conceded, and grinned at him, actually thankful that someone occasionally forced her to get back to her own life. He returned her grin and rubbed his hands together mischievously.

"How about some food?"

"Love some." She said, but as she stood she hissed, cringing and leaned her hand on her desk, her other hand pressed against her back.

"Bones?" Booth asked, concerned, immediately at her side. But she waved him off.

"It's fine, my back's just sore from sitting still so long." She stood slowly and gave him a forced smile, pain still etched in the lines on her forehead.

"Oh please, Bones, you should know you can't lie to me. Now sit down." He ordered, gesturing to the couch.

"What? Why, I thought you wanted to go to dinner?"

"I can't leave you in pain. Just trust me, okay?" He cooed, and Temperance instantly melted. She scowled at him but obliged.

Not only did Booth seem to know her better than anyone else ever had, they had probably the best functioning relationship Temperance Brennan had ever been a part of. They complemented each other perfectly. They pushed each other, helped each other. Saved each other.

Booth had a way of eliciting her trust and her admiration, just as she had a way of making him love her without even trying (not that she had any idea, only hope). No matter how much they fought, at the end of the day they'd meet at Wong Foo's and talk and all became well with the world. Bones would have been worried at the abrupt realization that she and Booth had the most fulfilling relationship she'd had in years, despite the lack of a…physical relationship, but he had his hands on her, and all coherent thoughts disappeared like dew in the sun.

He sat next to her and turned her away from him so he could place his hands on her back. Bones closed her eyes at the feel of his hands on her shoulders. The tension there was already forgotten, in light of another, more powerful emotion.

She was mortified to hear a lazy moan emitted from her own voice as his hands moved under her shoulder blades. But he increased pressure and her head tilted to the side in relaxation. She had no way of knowing the hum of her body was eliciting the same reaction from him. Booth's lower lip was caught between his teeth, and he swallowed hard, wishing very much that he had a hand free to slip his jacket off his shoulders, since it suddenly got very hot in her office.

Her head rolled down so her chin rested on her chest and Booth scooted imperceptibly closer to her, so his chest was mere inches from her back. Bones subconsciously noticed the increase in proximity and leaned back slightly into his hands. Booth leaned forward, invading her personal space to catch the scent of her shampoo.

He leaned back before he completely lost his head, and grinned as he realized she was putty in his hands. She had completely relaxed, drifted off out of her head, away from the bones, the book and the incessant, undermining feeling of detachment from everyone and everything.

Booth set his chin on her shoulder.

"Better?"

A contented "Mmhmm." was her only response and he laughed.

"C'mon Bones, you gotta eat." He said, standing up and offering her his hand. She opened her eyes lazily and her expression told him just how upset she was that her massage ended so soon. She took his hand and he helped her up so she was standing unnervingly close to him.

Her cheeks started to flush as he looked down at her, knowing he'd never seen anyone more beautiful. But he dare not say so. She'd just retort with some very reasonable anthropological answer about hormones and bone structure or something.

But then, in a very unexpected move on her part, she laid her cheek against his neck and gave him a squeeze around his waist. Booth was surprised, but his arms instinctively encased her. She pulled back with a grin, partially at her own unexpected actions, and partially at the bewildered yet pleased look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked, still holding onto her shoulders. Bones shrugged, glancing away momentarily to collect her wandering thoughts.

"I seem to be hugging a lot more now that you're around." She said with a cheeky grin as she moved out of his arms to grab her coat. He returned her charm smile and put an arm around her as they walked out.

"I wonder why that is." Booth said, and Bones wrapped her arm around his waist, looking up to him, laughing.

"I wonder…"

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading my very first Bones fic. Hope ya liked, and I hope u review if only to say hi or good job. (Or bad job, God forbid.)

Austin B.


	2. I Know

**I Know**

* * *

His heart was already pounding, but when he saw her, it leapt into his throat. Booth couldn't stop the rush he felt every time he got close to her, and he found that he didn't want to. 

"Morning, Bones." He said softly, once on the platform where she was working. She immediately looked up and grinned, recalling the feel of his touch on her skin.

"Good morning, Booth."

Hodgins watched discreetly, glancing up from his microscope. He would've interrupted, indignant at being ignored, but today he heard something different in their voices.

"How's it coming?" He asked, sporting his trademark grin, leaning his hands on the table.

"Fine. Although I find myself a little distracted today." She said coyly, almost reprimanding.

"Is that so? Well, I'll leave you to it, then and see you tonight."

"Definitely."

Hodgins watched blatantly, confused. They weren't working on an FBI case today. Hodgins noted Booth's subtle touch to her fingers and her eyes linger on him as he walked away. The scientists' eyes widened as it dawned on him and he pushed his chair back, fully intending on sneaking away to Angela's office. _She is going to love me for this!_

"Dr. Hodgins, don't even think about it." Brennan said calmly. "I'd like to enjoy my privacy a little longer before Angela demands every detail. Got it?" She looked up at him, frozen in his place, a guilty expression on his face.

"Loud and clear, Dr. Brennan. But she's going to be furious when she finds out that you didn't tell her sooner. And she will find out."

Bones smiled, "Oh, I know. But she won't be mad for long. She'll be too excited."

Hodgins laughed, "Understatement of the century."

* * *

Well, there's my little epilogue. Very short, I know. Just trying to finish up the thought a little cleaner. Could probably be a one-shot in itself. Anyway, review! 

Austin B.


End file.
